


Lady cosmic

by TheChosenone12345



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Pepper Potts, Cunt-Boys, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChosenone12345/pseuds/TheChosenone12345
Summary: What if pepper and tonies lives were swapped? what if pepper was fueled with the power cosmic? What if instead of planets, pepper was fueled by sex like a succubus. watcy as peppee brings the marvel universe to its knees with her power and beauty!
Relationships: Gamora/Pepper Potts, Jane Foster/Pepper Potts, Nebula & Pepper Potts, Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Peter Quill, Pepper Potts/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Thor, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Now, I already have 3 chapters up, BUT let me know if you'd like this to be a alpha/omega verse, it'd go through a small reboot. 

Males will be cunt boys, btw this is a rework, so there may be mistaKes like Tony still having a dick or something in the first 2 chapters. Sowy. Some guys can have dick tho. 

This will be a futanari pepper x harem fic.

Tags: piss play, puke play, mpreg, regular impregnation. 

Pepper yawned, waking up with another hangover as normal, she had a clear black blouse on and only a bra and panties on so she was basically naked.

"Best way to kill a hangover?"Pepper said staring at her giant bottle of wine and pouring another glass before walking out of her room seeing the gay couple she had a 3 some with.

"Oh, you two are still here?? did tony not give you two the money for the cab??"Pepper said, taking a sip of her wine. 

The couple looked at each other in confusion"We thought-"

"That you were important to Pepper because she buttered you up??''They suddenly heard a voice from behind them turning around to see her secretary Tony with his clipboard. Tony was hot, he always wore women's clothing, and made up making him look so cute. 

"Which pick up line did she use on you two see that's what she does...she comes off gentle only to take your asses later on and dump you."Tony said handing the two of them a 20 for the cab causing pepper to chuckle.

"You make me sound so evil"She said smacking the couples asses"You two were flexible tho, bye now"She said waving them off as they walked away.

"So how were those two?''Tony said as he watched them leave out the door with their clothes in their hands.

"Tight, it was hard to pound em but I def did...and they were huge, each 8 inches"Pepper said taking another sip of her wine.

Tony sighed and rolled his eyes"Right well, you have an appointment in a few hours so this,"He said taking her glass"Is not a good idea."He finished causing pepper to pout.

"Your meeting is with the secretary of defense,"Tony said. 

"Right about my new bomb, cool cmon"She said, spanking his ass causing him to jump.

"Wait, i'm coming? why am I coming??"Tony asked as she followed her, watching her getting dressed, putting on a regular business suit with Tony doing her hair and putting it into a pony-tail for her to smirk as he saw her rubbing her head in pain.

"You wouldn't have to deal with hangovers if you would listen to me and actually be responsible with your drinks, cus now? you don't have time for your usual remedies. 

Pepper sighed, rolling her eyes"Yeah yeah, anyway you're coming cus I don't trust anyone else with my freaking pen."Pepper replied getting into the limo with Tony as they walked outside 

The two drove to her personal airport, her butler helping her out of course, he helped her to her massive private jet with a tiny suit, she smirked as there were multiple strong muscular men waiting for her. 

"What, you want one for yourself??"Pepper asked, raising an eyebrow rubbing one of the chocolate skinned man's hips??"

"oh, I… I couldn't-"

"Or do you want me dicking you down instead…? Pepper said with a grin, she loved making tony blush, he was so cute.

"Um, I...i'm gonna go to the bathroom"He said scurrying off, pepper smirked and led the 2 men to the bed room, she lied down and sat up her abs flexing as she leaned on her shoulder, the two men one white and one black. 

A few hours later everyone was asleep, with Tony in his bed, and pepper with multiple people in hers, all leaking cum from their asses.

Suddenly, the wing of the plane was shot off completely causing the plane to start barreling down.

Peppers eyes shot open as did the others, she instantly ran outside, Tony had woken up as well and was terrified 

"What's happening!" He shouted.

"We've been shot!" Pepper yelled as she arrived out. Her big veiny cock was out in the open causing the petite boy to blush slightly, pepper looked like a perfect goddess, even in this situation. 

"We need to try to stabilize the plane, we're gonna crash, but if we can avoid any casualties that will be perfect. 

Pepper said while getting dressed. 

"Can I help?" Tony asked.

"Just secure yourself princess, I promise nothing will happen to you" pepper said rubbing his face.

The pilots instantly tried to at least angle it so that it wasn't a nosedive.

"The motors are jammed, we can't elevate it properly!" He yelled, pepper bit her lip slightly.

She growled feeling Tony suddenly hold her tightly with tears in his eyes she held him closely "its ok princess, we'll be fine..." 

Suddenly the plane hit the ground, and hard fire shot out everywhere, all pepper thought about was protecting tony, she put her hands out to stop the fire, suddenly it forze peppers nose bled slightly, she didn't know what she did, but the shock wave of the plane crashing shot her back against the wall, she held tony closely protecting him.

About 15 minutes later pepper woke from being knocked out, she had dry blood on her forehead going down her face, pepper coughed heavily as she carried tony out she stumbled down and dropped, she looked up seeing women with weapons before staring at tony and finally passing out once again.

A few hours later. 

Pepper woke up with a splash of water to the face, flinching, she shot up panting deeply, she realized she was tied up, she groaned and turned her head to see Tony was trapped himself terrified. 

" the great warlord pepper potts" an woman said, clapping as she walked forward. 

"Warlord? What are you talking about?" Pepper demanded, hissing slightly as she had some ringing in her ears from the water. 

"All the weapons you created for us, making us ever more powerful.

Peppers eyes widened slightly, Tony looked away, he knew that there was a good chance of her weapons being sold for evil, but he never thought this would happen.

"Here's what will happen, you will create for me, and you will survive." The woman stated.

"No I won't," Pepper said, causing her to chuckle. "If I refuse?" 

Suddenly pepper was back handed, hard, causing Tony to flinch and peppers head to snap to the side "mmmmm" she growled, spitting out blood. 

"My women are quite monstrous, I can't promise your cute little assistant will be safe." The woman stated causing pepper to snarl and Tony to freeze up.

"Fine." She growled. "Just...leave him alone," pepper begged.

"Smart girl" The woman said.

Pepper took a small breath. 

A few weeks later, pepper was promised making weapons for the terrorist, even making bullet proof armour for them. 

"Miss.potts, we have to find a way out of here." Tony said looking around.

"I know." Pepper said.

"Why aren't you more terrified! She'll kill you!" Tony yelled.

"Because, being scared isn't gonna help me formulate a plan any sooner princess" pepper said with a small sigh. 

Suddenly, a few men with assault rifles out walked in. 

"What this time?" Pepper asked un intimidated.

"The boss says you are taking too long." The woman replied.

"She wants the best, the best takes time" Pepper replied simply. 

"Where getting bored waiting for you, we decided you two are going to entertain us."

Pepper growled slightly, clenching her hammer. "What do you want?" She demanded.

"We want you, to fuck this cute little princess into the ground"Tonies eyes widened when he said that "theres no way I'd do that you sick freaks!" Tony yelled.

"It's either her, or us." The woman replied with a grin raising her rifle. 

Tony gulped slightly. 

"Tony…." Pepper said softly, Tony took a small shaky breath.

"Ok, ok I...Fine, since it's you, it's ok…" 

Pepper knew tony was a virgin, she slowly pulled him close to her and pulled him into a deep kiss, tony couldn't help but moan into it. 

Tony shivered in pleasure as Pepper kissed her, it sucked that this was hppening like this, but it was, Tony could only see pepper in the room. Despite multiple women jerking off to the scene. 

Pepper was totally ripped, her body was perfect, Tony rubbed her abs gently and pepper couldn't help but moan. 

Peppers cock was growing rock hard as Tony worshiped her body, he got on his knees and unzipped her jeans revealing her massive cock, it put the women to shame. 

Tonie's eyes widened, it was so much bigger up close, he gulped slowly and slid her cock down his throat gagging slightly, pepper bit her finger nail lightly, she gripped Tonie's head and forced it down on her cock.

"Nnnng, come on….take it deeper princess" pepper growled. She forced her cock in and out of his throat deeper earning wet gags from him.

Tony felt his eyes watering as he was face fucked by the monster cock, it was so fucking big and thick that tony could barely get passed the tip, Pepper began jiggling her cock around in his throat panting deeply. 

"Fffuuuck," she moaned, she made sure to be gentle with tony, but even still eventually tony found himself hurling all over her cock causing pepper to moan out in pleasure.

Pepper gripped Tony's hair and began forcing him up and down even harder panting deeply, every few thrusts tony would vomit, a lot damn tony was sloppy, snot began coming out of tonies nose as he constantly gagged and choked on her cock"mmmm, good princess just like that" pepper moaned.

A particularly large spew of puke suddenly covered her balls and thighs completely causing peppers eyes to roll to her head, she finally decided to let Tony breathe. Instantly he pulled away coughing deeply, he wanted to wipe the snot away but pepper quickly grabbed his hand.

"Blow it on my dick" Pepper ordered, Tony thought she was joking, but she was dead serious, he sniffed slightly and grabbed her cock blowing his nose up and down letting the nasty snot cover her dick.

"Fuck that feels so good!"pepper moaned, she suddenly roughly grabbed his head and forced her cock so deep down his throat it began hurting, pepper snarled deeply, pursing her lips together as she fucked his face.

"Gonna cum" pepper growled, she jerked herself off moaning deeply."come on, gorge yourself on my cock" pepper ordered. 

Tony tried to force himself as deep as he could on her cock despite the pain, pepper suddenly released, cumming deep down his throat, along with her the women came on the floor from the agressive show. 

Pepper held Tony's head down, he tried to pull up but pepper was too strong, cum bubbles began forming in his nose and Tony's eyes rolled to his head and he went limp as he was forced to swallow her thick salty cum. 

Pepper finally pulled away letting him breath, pepper jerked herself off quickly spurting on his face "mmmm, fffuck!" She growled panting deeply.

Tony was absolutely covered in the disgusting cum, peppers cock was covered in spit, puke, and snot, pepper's dick was still throbbing hard.

"Finish, his pussy is still empty" the woman ordered.

"He can't take me inside of him, not without practice…" pepper said. Causing the man to growl.

"From now on, every week you are late, our entertainment will be you breaking his throat, boy clean her cock off with your tongue" she demanded, Tony looked up at pepper, it was hee that's all he kept telling himself.

Finally Tony began licking up and down her cock earning a moan from pepper. After a few minutes of gagging from the taste, he finally finished cleaning it, the me. Laughed evilly while finally walking off. 

Aannnd end, next chapter will be their escape! And maybe some tony getting fucked too (; till next chapter!!


	2. Chapter 2

Just as the women said, every weak Pepper didn't finish a weapon she would have to throat fuck Tony, and hard too, tony was getting better but he still couldn't get past 5 inches, due to how thick she was. 

It had been months since they were captured, there wasn't really a way out, they had them locked in air tight, pepper leaned against the wall having just woken up, she gave Tony the bed, so she slept on the floor.

Pepper got up beginning to think, like always, she was thinking about that moment, how did she stop that fire? There was no reason they should have survived.

"Pepper? What are you thinking about" Tony asked slowly waking up, fuck he was so cute, if this continued even pepper wouldn't be able to resist not taking tonies ass. 

"It's that moment on the plane, I mean I shouldn't have survived, Somehow I stopped the fire." Pepper said.

"That's impossible miss.potts, you can't just stop fire." He said.

"No, you don't get it princess, we should be dead, and I'm not gonna believe it was just good luck, cause we ended up here." Pepper said. 

"Ok, say this is real, you have some sort of superpowers, how do we make them work?" Tony asked. 

"I don't know, maybe… was it stress? Try to punch me in the face" pepper suggested. 

"What? I'm not doing that" Tony said.

"C'mon don't be a pussy lemme have it, just think of all the teasing I've done" Pepper said bracing herself.

"I'm not a pussy" Tony growled.

"No you're right, A pussy totally wouldn't miss the chance to sock someone in the face for free"

"Shut up" Tony growled "getting me angry wont work" 

"Do you remember that one chick? You were super jealous of her name ...."

"Miss.potts" Tony warned.

"July? Yeah, best ass, totally flexible, and she could take almost all of me down her throat, unlike you and your pathetic 5 inches" pepper taunted, Tony hated that Bitch, he growled slightly but it was more of a cute pout "Fine!" and finally he swung at her, her face swung back as he connected, aside from that no damage, she didn't even feel it, and it hurt tony, a lot, it was like punching steel.

"Owww!" He cried. Rubbing his hand. 

Pepper cracked her neck slightly, he's slapped her before for being too flirty and she definitely felt it, but she barely budged with that one, and actually loved her head for fear of breaking his wrist.

Pepper looked at her hands "It's not safe to say I can use it consistently, and I don't know if I'm bulletproof like the hulk" Pepper said with a sigh. 

"Then we can't rely on it," Tony said. "I don't want you to die…" he said looking down.

"Hey, we will get out of here, I promise" pepper said, rubbing his face.

A few days later. 

Suddenly the boss along with the men barged in, Tony tried to stand, but he was punched in the face sending him down before getting pulled up by the hair 

"Hey! What are you-" pepper flinched slightly as she was suddenly staring down the barrel of a gun. 

"You have been holding back," the woman said. 

"I don't know what you mean, because of me, you've won all of your fights…" pepper said calmly. 

"Maybe, but you can do much better, this still isn't enough to face the americans." The woman said.

" I refuse to build weapons against my own country." Pepper snarled.

"Then you will die." The woman growled raising her weapon slightly, pepper saw the woman pull the trigger at Tony, her eyes widened in fear.

"NOO!" Pepper yelled, suddenly, time slowed down to a crawl, pepper was in front of the man, hand on his pistol, she yanked her gun up and slammed her palm straight through her chest.

The women gasped and fired at pepper, a bullet hit pepper square in the face, Peppers head flinched back, but she didn't feel it, she turned forward cracking her neck slowly. 

The women roared beginning to fire at her wildly, they seemed to harmlessly bounce and fall off of her skin, pepper extended her hand stopping the bullets mid flight before thrusting forward each bullet hitting every man in the throat perfectly. The women dropped to the ground blood spurting from their necks.

"Tony lets go." Pepper ordered.

"Yes miss.potts" he said quickly. 

Tony and Pepper were met with more men but Pepper forced their guns out of their hands with whatever power she had, she turned the guns around, the men raised their hands in surrender. 

"Miss.potts, don't,-" tony tried, but suddenly bullets went flying. He held his ears tightly to avoid the booming sound of bullets, bodies dropped like rocks, blood splattering all over the walls. 

The two made their way outside where they were met by dozens of women led by their leader. 

"Miss.potts.I am the leader of the ten rings, How you managed to slip through my men is beyond me, but you are dead. 

"I didn't, they're dead, like you'll be if you don't move" this caused the men to laugh.

"Kill them" the boss ordered, pepper raised her hand, her eyes glowing red before snapping, suddenly they exploded in blood completely covering the leader. Shocking and terrifying her. 

"Miss.potts please I-"

"Shhh" Pepper put her finger against his lips, for some reason Tony found he couldn't speak "quiet princess." 

The man pulled out his pistol in fear "stay away!"she screamed beginning to fire wildly, a bullet bounced off her shoulder and hit tony in his neck causing him to cry out clenching his neck before dropping. 

"NO!" Pepper yelled she dashed to the man and grabbed his gun turning it to dust, he grabbed the man by the neck and forced him on the ground.

"Wait wait! I can give you money! Anything!" The man begged.

Peppers eyes glew a fierce red just like before, she clenched her fists and began slamming her fist into his face over and over ignoring his grunts and begging, blood splashed all over her face but pepper refused to stop, she kept going till he stopped moving till she heard his skull crack multiple times, till blood completely covered her face and his face was a bloody mess unrecognizable, pepper stood up panting deeply before teleporting to tony, his eyes were lifeless he was dead. 

"No…..no no" pepper cried. She took a small breath, her eyes glowing yellow, she gently held Tonie's neck, the wounds healing, the bullet vanished, Tony shot up panting deeply grabbing his neck frantically.

"I'm not dead? Why? What? How?" He turned to pepper and pulled her into a tight hug causing pepper to gasp slightly. "You're really bloody right now…" Tony said quietly, pepper lifted Tony up bridal style. 

"Let's go home." 

The next day. 

Peppers eyes shot open, she felt she was somehow in her old bed, no way that was a dream, clothes were scattered everywhere and she was naked, she turned to see Tony was naked laying atop hee peacefully with cum and blood leaking from his ass, her own cock was covered in puke and snot still.

Pepper stood up slowly and went to the shower getting in slowly, all she remembered was blood, her heart just felt….dark. she didn't know what happened.

Pepper stared at her hands, they briefly had a red outline on them as pepper washed herself off, it felt so good to have a shower after 3 months.

Pepper stepped out of her shower slowly and gripped the sides of the sink, she looked up and saw glowing red eyes, a copy of her with a sadistic smirk covered in blood, pepper clenched the sink tightly till finally it split clean in half causing her to gasp.

"Fuck." Water squirted up wildey, she looked at the pipe and suddenly, with a thought, the sink returned back and the current halfs in her hand turned to ash.

"What...am I." Pepper said in shock. 

As soon as Pepper could she got drees, she forgot how amazing it felt to have proper clothing, she woke Tony up, helped him put his makeup on, and the two of them went to let the world know what happened.

Instantly the two were welcomed home, the tech goddess and her perfect little princess were finally home, Pepper could feel everyone's happiness, especially rhodies, she hugged him tightly the second she saw him. 

"What horrors did you and Tony have to endure in that cave?" One of the reporters asked.

Pepper looked down slightly. "Torture, obviously, if I said no they threatened me, waterboarded me, whipped me, and when they realized I didn't care they started threatening tony, but truthfully, nothing was worse, than knowing that my weaponry was being sold to these monsters, thats why as of today, While talking to my princess, I've decided that effictive immediately, potts industries will no longer be making weapons, period. No further questions" pepper stated simply, of course that started an uproar, instantly Obadiah stood up just as shocked as the crowd.

"She's clearly delusional from the hardships she had to face people, she doesn't know what she's saying."

"No, noted delusional, I know exactly what I'm saying" Pepper said before walking off into her limo with Tony at her side. 

She swore she could read Obadiah's mind, he seemed PISSED, which led her to believe he was selling their weapons behind her back.

Annnd thats chapter 2 done, peppers gonna be really strong, and as you can See she has a dark side, who will show up randomly, you'll see just how strong she is, I may need to add comic villans to keep up with pepper.


End file.
